The Daughter of Kim OAlternate VersionO
by PaN-cHaN862005
Summary: Kim comes back for Christmas and something happens between her and Tommy. In which Kim is pregnant. How will she tell him and what will happen?
1. Christmas 1995

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!!!

Chapter 1- Christmas 1995

-Airport-

Kimberly Ann Hart smiled as she came off the plane into the airport. "Hey

Beautiful." said Tommy walking up to her and kissing her. "Hey

Handsome." said Kim smiling.

"It's good to have ya back even if its only for Christmas." said Tommy

grabbing her hand and going to the luggage Carousel."There they are."

said Kim pointing to her suitcases and Tommy picked them up and they

went tohis car.

"So how are the others?" said Kim as Tommy finished putting her luggage

in the trunk of his car. "There good. excited that your back for Christmas."

said Tommy as they got into the car and they left the airport. -a few

minutes later they pull up at Rocky's house-

-Rocky's Christmas Party-

"Hey Kims here!!" said Rocky as Kim and Tommy came in. "Hey Rocko."

said Kim hugging him. "Glad you two could make it." said Rocky as they

walked into the livingroom. "Kim!!" said Aisha hugging her.

"Hey Sha." said Kim laughing. "Hey what about me? Where's my hug?"

said Adam as Kim laughed and hugged him, Billy then Kat.

-a few minutes later they open gifts and drank Alcholholicegg nog (not

knowing Rocky spiked it) which caused a fit of laughter from Rocky as

they drank it-

"What are you laughing about?" asked Aisha shaking her head. "Nuttin."

said Rocky giggling. "Face it Sha he never gonna tell us whats so funny."

said Kat glaring at Rocky. "Um...Where's Kim and Tommy?" asked Billy all

of a sudden.

-Kim and Tommy are on the bed fast asleep and obviously

have done more than make out- "YOU WHAT?????" said Aisha yelling at

Rocky as it wokeboth Kim and Tommy up. "Could she be any louder?" said

Tommy sitting up not realizing what hadhappened when he was drunk. "I

wish Sha would stop screaming." said Kim sitting up with the coverover

her. "Yeah me too." said Tommy looking at Kim then his eyes got as big a

saucers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both scream and frantically put there

clothes back on and go downstairs in silence and embarassed. "What's

with you two?" said Adam notcing the akwardnessbetween them.

"Nuttin." they both said at the same time causing them both to blush.

"Sure." said Adam laughing. -a few minutes later Rocky comes in with

Aisha slapping him- "Ow Sha Quit!!!" said Rocky as Aisha slaps him again.

"No I can't believe you spiked the egg nog." said Aisha now hitting

him with a pillow. "YOU DID WHAT???" said the others as Rocky fell down.

"Uh I wanted to see how funny itd be to get you guys drunk," said Rocky

laughing nervouslly.

"ROCKY!!!!" they all said running after him. After an hour of chasing Rocky

they all sat down and laughed about it and Kim and Tommy talked about

what happened.

-Airport-

"Bye Beautiful." said Tommy hugging her then kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye Handsome." said Kim and she said goodbye to the others and got on

the plane.

A/N: This is the same chapter one as the "Daughter of Kim" because it will

start out the same, but the fact is that Tommy will know about Brianna.


	2. Telling Tommy 0Part one0

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!!

Chapter 2- Telling Tommy (Part 1)- Finding out

_**Kim's Appartment..**_

"Kim are you alright?" asked Trini knocking on the bathroom door for the third timethat morning. "Yeah I'm ok." said Kim coming

out a few minutes later. "Kimmy yousure? You could have the Flu or something." said Zack walking over. "I'm fine." saidf Kim

sitting down. "Kim you need to see a doctor, and I'm taking you." said Trini getting her keys. "Trini, I'm sure its nothing." saidKim as she was dragged out the door by Trini.

**_The Doctor's office.._**

"This is taking forever!" said Kim impatiently. "Kim I'm sure they'll call you anytime now." said Trini reading a magazine.

"Kimberly Hart." said a nurse walking out a door. "I'm Kimberly Hart." said Kim standing up.

**10-20 minutes later (I dunno how long this takes lol.)**

"So? Is it the Flu?" asked Trini as Kim walked over. "No I'm pregnant." said Kim looking straight ahead still in complete shock.

A/N: I know its short but i wanted to post what i had so u guys can put away ur torches and pitch forks lol


	3. Telling Tommy 0Part two0

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!!

Chapter 3- Telling Tommy (Part 2)- Reactions

"Ha Ha very funny Kim" said Trini thinking it was a joke. "I am Tri." said Kim staring off into space. "Oh my goodness..What

are you going to do? Are you going to tell Tommy and you're parents?" asked Trini concerned for her best friend. "I'm

keeping the baby, but I'm scared of how Tommy will react and What will my parents think?" said Kim sadly. "Kim if they

really love you, they'll be there for you. So what about Gymnastics?" asked Trini. "Well after Coach Schmidt finds out, he'll

probably feel its best not to compete anymore." said Kim. "Yeah, Does this mean you're going back to Angel Grove right?"

asked Trini hopeful. "Yeah." said Kim thinking on it. "Ok good we've all got break next week, so me and Zack will go to."

said Trini pulling into the parking lot of Kim's apartment complex.

**Kim's Appartment..**

"Hey girls. So whats the news?" said Zack as they walked in. "I'll tell ya later Zack."said Kim walking to her room. "Trini,

Whats going on?" asked Zack lookng at Trii. "It's not my place to tell." said Trini sitting down. "Awww come on we're

supposed to be best friends Trini." said Zack pouting. "You'll find out sooner or later Zack." said Trini laughing at Zack's

behavior. "Fine then. I have a secret too." said Zack crossing his arms. "Oh we're going to Angel Grove this weekend." said

Trini buying the tickets online. "Alright when we going?" asked Zack forgetting he was mad at Trini. "Friday, that way we

can spend more time with the others." said Trini writingdown fight informatin to give to Kim and then goes and starts

cooking.

_Kim calls Tommys cell.._

"Hey Beautiful." said Tommy knowing it was Kim. "Hey Handsome I've got great news." said Kim happily. "What's that?"

asked Tommy. "I'm coming home for a bit."said Kim happily. "That's great news. I've missed you so much." said Tommy.

"I've missed you to." said Kim. -Trini pokes her head in and hands Kim a piece of paper-"So when should I expect to pick

you up?" asked Tommy. "I'm coming in on Friday and its flight 480." said Kim as he wrote it down. "Well beautiful I hate to

go but I have to go and study with the guys." said Tommy not wanting to get off the phone. "Ok I love you Handsome. Tell

the guys and Sha I said hey and I want to surprise them, so don't tell them I'm coming ok." said Kim. "Ok. I love you to."

said Tommy and they hung up.

(A/N: you thought she was gonna tell him over the phone didn't ya hehe lol)

"Hey Zack." said Kim walking out. "Sup Kimmy?" said Zack as he was setting the table for Trini, who was cooking. "I'm

gonna tell you but you have to promise you won't tell Tommy ok beacause I'm going to tell him." said Kim seriously. "Ok so

what is this bg secret?" asked Zack sitting down preparing for the worst. "I'm pregnant."said Kim. "Whoa, yu are?" asked

Zack wide-eyed. "Yeah and we're going to Angel Grove to tell him, mine and his parents and the others." said Kim. A bit

later they eat and go to bed.

_Miami International Airport..._

_"Flight 408 to Angel Grove, California is now boarding." said a lady over the loud __speaker. "Thats us." said Zack and they got up _

_fro__m their seats._ "Let's go." said Trini and they get on the plane.

_Angel Grove International Airport..._

"Flight 408 from Miami has arrived." said a lady. "Hey Kim theres Tommy." said Zack as they came out the gate. "Where?"

asked Kim trying to look thrugh all the people. "He's right there." said Trini leading the way through. "Tommy!!" said Kim

rushing over and hugging him. "Hey beautiful." said Tommy spinning her around. "Ahem.." said Zack laughing at his two

best friends. "Zack!! Trini!! I didn't know you guys were coming." said Tommy releasing Kim back to the ground. "Yeah I

went to visit Kim and Zack followed me." said Trini laughing. "I see.." said Tommy smirking. "Bro its not like that man. I've

got a girl." said Zack digusted. "Uh huh. sure you do man." said Tommy teasing. "I so do bro." said Zack. "I'm just messing

with you. well lets get you're bags. I've got the others waiting at the youth center." said Tommy gettng the bags.

"Um..Tommy before we go to the youth center can we talk?" askedKim gathering her courage. "Sure. Whats on you're

mind?" asked Tommy as they walked to his car. "I mean just us." said Kim getting in. "Ok. We can go to the park and talk."

said Tommy leaving the airport. "Drop us at the youth center bro." said Zack from the back seat. Tommy drops Zack and

Trini at the youth center and they go to the park.

_The Park..._

"What's on you're mind? You seem kind of distant." said Tommy asthey sat at there spot by the lake. "Well I don't know

how you'll take, what I'm about to tell you." said Kim nervous. "Kim whats wrong? You're not breaking up with me are

you?" said Tommy afraid. "No its just..I'm..I'm pregnant." said Kim as Tommy fell over. "Tommy are you ok?" asked Kim

pulling him up. "Yeah..I just thoght you said you are pregnant." said Tommy. "I am." said Kim even more nervous. "Wow me

a dad." said Tommy suddenly. "So you're happy about this?" asked Kim. "Of course I am." said Tommy hugging her. "Good

you better be." said Kim laughing. "Kim can I ask you a question?" asked Tommy getting serious. "Sure anything." said

Kim resting her head on his shoulder. "Will you marry me?" asked Tommy as Kim's eyes got wide.

A/N: oooooo I made a cliffy :D hehe. tell me what ya think cuz I thought it was a damn good chapter. maybe not the best

but ok lol neways sorry the other chappy wasnt that long. Oh and sorry for the long hiatus. I promise to update more and if

not pm the crap outta me lol well neways LATER DAYS!! Oh and Zack and Tri arent a couple lol...Wll Kim say yes or no and

does Zack really have a girl if so then who? lol

Catch ya on the flipside!!


	4. Telling Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!! oh and Kim's parents are still together.

Chapter 4- Telling Parents

"What?" said Kim shocked and not believing her ears. "Will you marry me?" asked Tommy again holding Kim's hand. "Yes I will marry you." said

Kim getting emotional. "Aw Beautiful. Don't cry." said Tommy wiping her eyes but on the inside he screamed "SHE SAID YES!!". "It's just these

damn hormones..and I'm just so happy." said Kim kissing Tommy. "You had me scared there for a minute. It looked like your eyes were about to

come out of there sockets." said Tommy laughing. "Oh I'm sorry!! Its just you caught me off guard, and it was so sudden." said Kim laying her

head back on Tommy's shoulder. "Man I just realized..what will our parents say?" asked Tommy. "They'll probably be mad." said Kim sighing. "Well

When do you want us to go tell them?" asked Tommy as they walked back to his car. "Well I think we should go tell them now. The sooner the

better." said Kim as they left the park. "Ok. We'll invite them to my parents house." said Tommy picking up his cell phone and calling his parents.

"Hello?" said a voice picking up the phone. "Hey mom. I was wondering if you'd mind having Kim's parents for dinner?" asked Tommy. "Oh sure!!

I'd love to have them over. How was Kimberly's flight?" asked his mom. "Good. We're on our way. We'll talk more in a bit ok." said Tommy. "Ok I

can't wait to see her." said his mom as they said "goodbyes" and hung up.

**_Dinner_**

"Well, Diane it was nice of you to invite us over." said Caroline hart happily. "Your welcome Caroline. I'm so happy our Tommy is so happy with

your Kimberly." said Diane as her and Tommy's father Chris brought dinner out. "Me too. Tommy is such a sweetheart. We couldn't ask for a better

boyfriend for our Kimmy." said Diane smiling. "Caroline here is already planning there wedding." said Logan hart laughing. "Really she has?" asked

Chris chuckling. "Oh you too stop it." said Diane shaking her head. "So Tommy, Kim you two planning which colleges you might go to?" asked

Logan as Kimberly spit out the drink she was drinking. "Kimberly, are you ok sweetheart?" asked Caroline concerned. "I didn't know." said Kim

sighing. "Kimberly. Pricess whats the matter? I'm not putting too much pressure on you about college am i?" asked Logan concerned. "No Dad its

not college. It's just I'm nervous because I have something to tell you...and it might alter my college plans." said Kim sighing getting ready to tell

the news. "Oh no..I don't think I like where this is going." said Logan frowning. "I don't either." said Chris not too pleased. "Kimberly, tell us." said

Caroline putting a hand on her shoulders. "Ok...here goes...I'm...pregnant." said Kim getting ready for the worst.

A/N: Ok thats it till next chappy!! so what'd ya think? read and review!! and all you bleach fans out there!! read my bleach story!!!


	5. Reactions

"**The Daughter of Kim"**

_**DiScLaImEr: **_I don't own the POWER RANGERS!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(A/N): Yay!! Another chapter of DOK:AV!! I'm so sorry for the long wait!! ~begs readers for forgiveness~ Please come back to this ff!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Chapter 5- Reactions _

"What?!?!" asked Logan spitting out his water. "Oh dear." said Diane sitting her glass down. "Did she

say what I think she just said?" asked Chris looking at Diane. "Yes honey." said Diane still in shock.

"Sweetie is this really true?" asked Caroline squeezing her daughter's hand. "Yes Mom." said Kim tears

threatening to fall. "Well I am very disappointed that you two didn't wait until you were married but

what I want to know is what are you and Tommy going to do?" asked Logan calmly. "Well I have

asked Kimberly to marry me. I hope you don't object." said Tommy to Logan. "Well of course not. I

think that's the best thing to do." said Logan to Tommy. "You mean your not going to disown me or

anything?" asked Kim. "Of course not sweetheart. We're going to be there for you every step of the

way." said Caroline hugging Kim. "That goes for us too." said Diane looking up at Chris. "Yeah,

promise me that you'll name the baby after me if it's a boy." said Chris making everyone laugh. "Well

looks like we have a wedding to plan." said Caroline to Diane. "Yeah and Kimberly you don't have to

worry about a thing except for a wedding dress. Caroline and I will take care of everything else." said

Diane patting Kimberly's hand. "Thanks." said Kim happy knowing things didn't go to bad. "Well with

that being said the food is getting cold. So let's dig in." said Chris starting to eat. "This is delicious."

said Kim after taking a bite of her food. "Well thank you Kimberly. I'm glad you like it." said Diane as

they started eating dinner.

(A/N: let's say the other rangers were already told)

_**Next day: **__The Youth Center_

"So how did it go?" asked Trini as her, Kim and Aisha were sitting down at a table. "They took it better

than I expected but I still felt like I deserved to be screamed at or something." said Kim drinking her

juice. "It's good that they are supportive. I'm not saying I agree with teenage pregnancy but I know

you two can take on this responsibility." said Aisha. "I agree with Sha. I know it's too soon to be

starting a family but you and Tommy have something really special." said Trini as the guys walked

over. "Hey girls. What's up?" asked Zack as they walked up. "Just girl talk." said Trini. "I see." said

Zack. "So you girls want to head to the park or something?" asked Jason sitting down. "Sure sounds

like fun." said Kim as Tommy sat down beside her. "Yeah I'll pack us a picnic." said Katherine as Jason

held her hand. "Sounds great I'll help you out." said Kim. "Ok thanks Kim." said Katherine. "No

problem Kat." said Kim. Soon they left the Youth center and went to the park.

**On the Moon:** Rita and Zedd's Palace

"Well isn't this bit of information just convenient. This is a perfect time for an attack." said Zedd

happily. "Oh what is it Zeddy?" asked Rita in her high-pitched voice. "The pink ranger and the white

ranger are going to have a brat." said Zedd clearly annoyed with having to tell Rita. "Ah how awful

would it be if little Kimmy lost that disgusting child." said Rita squealing in happiness. "It would

devastate her and eventually bring those pesky rangers at my mercy!!" said Zedd laughing. "Uh Ed

what if that doesn't work?" asked Rito earning a glare from Zedd. "IT'S ZEDD YOU FOOL!! Of course it

will work because I am brilliant." said Zedd as Rita rolled her eyes. "What do we do master?" asked

Goldar. "Rito will take putties to the park and distract the other rangers, while the putties get Kimberly

by herself. Then you will capture her and bring her back to the dungeon." said Zedd. "Got ya boss."

said Rito with a goofy grin on his skeleton face. "OH AND DO NOT FAIL ME AGAIN!!" said Zedd making

them cower.

**At the Park: **

The guys were currently playing basketball while the girls were talking and sitting on a picnic blanket.

"Hey Rocko. I'm open!" said Jason as Rocky passed him the basketball and Jason shot it into the hoop.

"Nice one bro." said Rocky high-fiving Jason. "Don't get too cocky bro. We'll get that point back." said

Tommy grinning. "You guys come eat some lunch." said Kim a minute later but just as she said that

putties appeared. "Guys the girls!!" said Zack and the guys ran over. They start fighting the putties

and Zedd's plan is going well because the putties have gotten Kimberly off by herself. "Where's

Kimberly?" asked Tommy finishing off the last putty. "I don't know but we've got to find her." said

Aisha as the others agreed. "You clay brains just don't give up do you?" said Kimberly getting

exhausted from fighting the putties already. –with Tommy- "Where is she?" said Tommy as he ran

through the park and then he heard Kimberly scream.-with Kimberly- "Let me go Goldar!!" said Kim

trying to break free. "Not a chance." said Goldar laughing as he was about to leave when Tommy

appeared in front of them. "Let Kimberly go." said Tommy clearly very pissed. "If I were you white

ranger I wouldn't take another step or her and the brat bite the big one." said Goldar putting his

sword on Kim's neck. "HEY GOLDAR!!" screamed Jason getting his attention giving Kim the chance to

get free and run to Tommy. "I don't think so Kimmy." said Goldar as his shot a beam from his sword

heading straight for Kimberly.

TBC!!

A/N: what do you guys think eh? sucked huh? yeah yeah yeah.. I'm sorry I hope I write a better chapter or can come up with something better. so plz. NO FLAMES. oh and not to harsh on the creative criticism..I do bite back lol…


End file.
